Let The Chemistry Ignite
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana rushes into a laboratory to get out of a huge storm and runs into an alien who just wants to have a lady love him. What will happen? Read on!


**CherryBloom123, who owns Dana, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

 **Let The Chemistry Ignite**

Gutrot was staying late again in his lab, looking over the notes of his failed love potion experiment. He sighed sadly. He had hoped that with the love potion he put in his date's drink last night would have helped her to fall in love with him, especially when he removed his human I.D. mask to show her his real face, but the potion didn't work and she had slapped him pretty hard and run out the door.

"Five times," he sighed. "And no success."

He gathered his notes into a pile and was thinking about burning them when he heard the front door suddenly open and close with a sharp BAM! Wondering if the last person to leave his lab had left the front door open, he looked through the window of the lab door and suddenly stopped short. It was a young woman and she was absolutely soaked from the pouring rain outside. Her pretty clothes were water-logged and her brown hair hung dripping wet in her face, and when she pushed her wet hair away from her face, he could see her mascara had run from her eyes, creating black streaks down her cheeks, her eye shadow was now black smudges, and her lipstick was all over her jaw and lips. Feeling sorry for her, as he hated to get stuck out in the rain too, he grabbed some towels from the cabinet nearby and was going to bring them out when he saw her start walking toward the lab door. Knowing she'd scream when she saw him, he quickly placed the towels down on his clean desk and quickly hid in the closet, which was thankfully large enough to where he could hide comfortably in it, watching through the wooden slats that made up the top part of the closet door as she came in.

* * *

Dana was miserable as she went through the lab doors, looking for the owner to not only apologize for making such a mess on the floors as water dripped puddles where she stood, but to also ask if she could stay until the storm let up. She had been walking home from her job when it began raining and turned to thunder and lightning and very cold wind, which made the rain super cold. She now saw some clean towels on a desk and, reminding herself to apologize to the owner when she saw him or her, she wrapped the huge towel around herself and wiped off her face, which smeared her makeup more. "Oh, why did I decide to wear makeup today?" she asked herself and found some paper towels nearby and went over to the nearby sink and began washing off her makeup. Gutrot saw her face in the mirror and his heart skipped a beat for a minute. His first thought was that she was absolutely beautiful, even if she was still soaked from the storm outside.

Sighing, Dana hung up the now wet towel and reached for a dry one. "Maybe there's some clothes in that closet I can borrow until mine dry," she said out loud to herself. "I really hope the owner doesn't mind."

Gutrot saw her coming toward his hiding spot and gulped. He thought fast and knew what he had to do, although he really hated to do it, especially to a lady. He readied his hands to spray a small amount of harmless gas that would temporarily slow down her nervous system and allow him to grab her before she ran away.

* * *

Dana pushed a strand of wet hair out of her face and reached for the knob on the closet door and opened them, running her hand over her face for a minute before opening her eyes and gasping when she saw the strange containment suit in the closet that suddenly moved and released a spray of some kind of green-colored, odorless gas. She went to scream, but she felt the effect of the gas hit her hard and prevent her from screaming and moving as the containment suit monster grabbed her and pulled her close, shutting the closet doors and pinning her to the wall with his own body. Even though her nervous system was slow right then, Dana let out a whimper of fear.

Gutrot felt absolutely terrible that he had to do that, especially when he saw her fear-filled face. He placed one large hand on her cheek and she flinched a little, but couldn't struggle to get away.

"Don't be afraid," he said, trying to make his voice both level and calm. "Please. I just didn't want you to run away. Especially in that storm."

A thunderclap sounded after he said that and he glanced at the ceiling before looking at her. "I won't hurt you," he promised. "Just give me a chance, please."

Dana was a bit stunned. Her captor was acting more afraid than fierce and he sounded…sad. She tried to move her arms and found she could, to her surprise. "The gas I released only temporarily slowed down your nervous system. I didn't want to, but I didn't want you running away either when you saw me."

She now looked at him and gave a sigh of relief. "I see why," she said. "I've never seen a containment suit like yours before."

He was about to say 'thank you' when he realized she thought he was a human in a containment suit and saw her reach up for his face, thinking it was a helmet to take off. Knowing she'd freak out the minute she realized it was his real face and not a mask, he thought fast and quickly, but gently lifted her up so that their heads were level and kissed her right on the mouth, pinning her to the wall again as he pinned her arms over her head with his hands and deepened the kiss when he felt her start struggling to get him to stop kissing her and in moving her head around, her mouth opened a little and he immediately made the mouth part of his face open so that he could French kiss her.

Dana stopped struggling when he did that because she didn't want to suffocate and felt him pull back a little after a moment. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice sincere. "I just didn't want you to scream."

"What are you talking about?" she asked before it hit her. "Wait, are you a monster?"

He shook his head. "No, although…," he sighed. "I guess I am. But in actuality, I'm an alien."

He then moved away so that he could set her on her feet and he pointed to his stomach where she could see some gases floating around behind the green glass. "Those gases are a part of me," he said. "I'm a walking laboratory of gases."

With that, he gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her out of the closet and toward a room nearby. "There's some dresses in the closet in this room," he said as he turned on the light, revealing a room painted a sky blue with a queen-sized bed that had a lovely ocean-scene comforter and a soft blue rug. "I made this room myself."

Dana glanced around in awe. "It's…amazing," she said as she turned in time to see him close the door. She was curious before she remembered what he said about the dresses and opened the closet door to find some modest, but beautiful dresses in there. She decided to wear the sky-blue one and went into the nearby bathroom that was huge and had a washer and dryer by one wall. She quickly put her wet things in the washer and went into the roomy shower to clean up. She had just finished washing her hair when the washer finished and peeked out of the shower to see the washer suddenly get two robot hands that moved her clothes to the dryer and turned it on for them to dry. She giggled a little, but also admired the invention, having a good idea her host was the one who had created it.

She then finished up her shower and changed into the dress, feeling better as she headed out to thank her host and apologize for freaking out at him.

* * *

Gutrot had stepped out to put some supplies away when Dana had come back into the main laboratory and she spotted the papers on his desk for his love potion experiment. When she read them, she felt sorry for him, especially when she saw the word 'FAILED' written in red letters with a '5x' beside it, meaning he had tried the experiment five times and failed. "He must have been looking for love," she said to herself. "And was scared no woman would like him because he's an alien."

She looked at the potion and suddenly had an idea.

Gutrot came in and saw Dana about to drink his failed love potion. "Dana, no!" he cried out as he tried to stop her, but she finished the drink and smiled at him.

"Very sweet," she said. "Whoever made that deserves a great big kiss."

Gutrot was stunned and then knocked speechless when she kissed him and even gave him a French kiss, which he returned as he picked her up and held her, since her head only came up to the middle of his chest. Dana smiled and broke away from the kiss gently. "By the way, you don't need a love potion after all," she said.

"That's because you just drank the last of it," he answered.

She giggled. "You silly alien, that was green-apple flavored juice I drank."

Realizing she had played a prank on him, he smirked and took her hand, gently spinning her around before pulling her into his arms again. "By the way, you look beautiful, especially after you've been in a rainstorm," he said.

She scoffed in disbelief. "I look a mess after a rainstorm," she protested, offended.

"You didn't let me finish," he said in a playful, teasing tone as he held her closer. "You look beautiful after you've been in a rainstorm because I get to see the most beautiful face that is hiding under that makeup."

Realizing what he was getting at, Dana looked at him. "You…you think I look better without makeup?" she asked.

Gutrot smiled and picked her up again, carrying her to the bedroom and laying down on the bed, letting her lay on his chest as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her and placed a hand behind her head, gently pulling her head down closer to his so that he could kiss her. She gave in with a blissful sigh, smiling a little before moving her head to rest on his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Believe me now?" he asked with another smirk.

She looked at him lovingly. "Mm-hmm," she said with a nod of her head as she stayed there in his arm, wanting to be there forever.

And from the way he was holding her so warmly and lovingly, she could tell he felt the same way.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
